


Warrior Cats: Goosefeather's Curse but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [11]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, F/M, Forests, Future, Herbology, Hunters & Hunting, Minor Character Death, Name Changes, Prophecy, Religion, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Goose is destined to be a healer unlike any the Clans have every known, but he soon learns that his gift from StarClan is more like a curse.Goosefeather's Curse, but retold as if all the characters are human.
Relationships: Daisytoe/Rooktail (Warriors), Moonflower/Stormtail (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Doestar- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown and white cloak.

Deputy: Pineheart- Man with auburn hair and green eyes. He wears a reddish brown cloak.

Healer: Cloudberry- Very old woman with white hair and brown eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Warriors: Mumblefoot- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.

Larksong- Woman with dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Rooktail- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black cloak.  
Apprentice- Storm

Windflight- Man with black hair and pale green eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.  
Apprentice- Swift

Harepounce- Woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown cloak.  
Apprentice- Adder

Squirrelwhisker- Woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown striped cloak.  
Apprentice- Rock

Hollypelt- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.  
Apprentice- Small

Rainfur- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears a speckled orange and white cloak.

Stagleap- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Littlestep- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

Flashnose- Woman with red hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark orange cloak with a large white spot.

Apprentices: Storm- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue cloak.

Adder- Boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Swift- Girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown and white striped cloak.

Small- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Rock- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a silver cloak.

Nursery: Daisytoe- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak. (Mother to Goose, boy with black hair and blue eyes, and Moon, girl with black hair and brown eyes)

Fallowsong- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown cloak.(Mother to Rabbit, boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, Poppy, girl with auburn hair and brown eyes, and Heron, boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes)

Mistpelt- Woman with graying black hair and green eyes. She wears a gray cloak.

Neetlebreeze- Elderly man with orange hair and green eyes. He wears an orange cloak.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Houndstar- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and white cloak.

Deputy: Cedarpelt- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak with a large white spot.

Healer: Redthistle- Woman with auburn hair and brown eyes. She wears a red cloak.  
Apprentice- Sage

Apprentices: Sage- Girl with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a white cloak.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Heatherstar- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink and gray cloak.

Deputy: Gorsefoot- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Healer: Chiveclaw- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown cloak.  
Apprentice- Hawk

Warriors: Dawnstripe- Woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a light gold striped cloak.

Apprentices: Hawk- Boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown cloak.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Volestar- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Deputy: Hailstep- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Healer: Echosnout- Elderly woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black and white cloak.

Elders: Willownose- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mathan’s claws dug into Thunderstar’s back, piercing his skin and drawing blood. He lifted his huge brown hair and glared at the warriors who stared in dismay. ‘This is my forest now!’ he roared. ‘One step closer and I’ll eat your leader right now!’”

Goose whimpered and drew away from the elderly woman.

“Don’t be scared, dear,” she said. “It’s just a story.”

“Mathan Olc is so scary!” Goose squeaked. “Did a huge bear like that really exist?”

“Goose! Where are you? Come outside!”

Goose scowled. “That’s my mother,” he muttered.

“It’s a lovely day! You should be playing outside!”

The elderly woman ruffled his black hair. “Go on,” she said. “We’ll finish the story later.”

“But I want to finish it now!” Goose wailed. “What if I meet Mathan Olc when I’m a warrior? I need to know how to defend myself!”

“I finish it later, dear, I promise. Now go find your mother.” The woman pointed toward the hut entrance and Goose begrudgingly stood.

He pushed out of the hut into the sunny clearing. The brambles circling camp sparkled with raindrops and the air was heavy with the scent of a freshly cooked meal. Goose’s stomach rumbled and he turned toward the food storage. But before he could take a step, a ball of tightly tied clothe knocked his feet from under him.

He hit the ground with a grunt.

A woman with black hair hurried over to him. “Goose!” she said. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, he’s fine,” huffed a little girl with the same dark hair.

Goose lifted his head. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he panted. “I didn’t see the ball coming.”

The little girl’s name was Moon, Goose’s younger sister. She took his arm and tried to pull him up. “Come on! I want to play!”

Another young girl with auburn hair and round brown eyes picked up the ball. “Come on, Moon! Bet you can’t catch this!”

Goose’s sister spun around and raced after the ball as it soared across the clearing. Poppy followed, longer legs gaining easily. There was a flash of moment as her younger brother, Heron, charged after them. All three children crashed together in a flurry of flying limbs while the ball kept rolling until it stopped at the food storage.

Goose winced, seeing them fall. His mother put a hand on his shoulder. “You should join in the fun,” she urged.

Goose shook his head. “I don’t want to end up in Cloudberry’s hut like Rabbit.”

“Rabbit has always been clumsy,” Daisytoe said, shaking her head. “You won’t get hurt like that.”

Goose opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when the entrance to camp quivered. A woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes lead the patrol. She dropped her catch- a plump pigeon- on a large platter of uncooked meet, then hurried over to Daisytoe. “It was so nice out!” she said. “You should have come.”

For a moment Daisytoe looked wistful. “I’ll come out another time, Larksong,” she replied. “I have children to watch, afterall.”

A man with black hair had followed Larksong through the tunnel, helping a few other warriors drag a large buck behind them. “Daisytoe!” he called. “You like venison, right? I can cook some up for you and the kids.”

“Thank, Rooktail,” Daisytoe called, eyes lighting up.

There was a sudden gasp from the food storage. Goose turned to see a broad shouldered boy with black hair staring at him. “Is that really you, Goose? Or is it just a pile of moss shaped to look like you?”

Goose sighed as the boy came up to him.

“I haven’t seen you outside for days!” he went on. “Look, Rooktail, you’re son’s outside!”

Rooktail rolled his eyes. “Leave him alone, Storm. Go see if the elders are hungry.”

Moon hurried over. “Storm! Watch this! I’ve been practicing that move you showed me!” She crouched down, then sprang forward with one elbow forward. “Pretty fierce, right?”

Storm nodded. “You’re scarier than a bear! Do you want to help me take some food to the elders? I’ll teach you another battle move.”

“Sure!” Moon hurried over, brown eyes shining.

Rooktail narrowed his eyes at Storm. “Just because you’ll be a warrior soon doesn’t mean you can make the kids do your duties for you.”

“But I want to help!” Moon protested. “I hope Storm will be my mentor when I’m an apprentice.”

“That’s impossible,” Goose said. “He’ll hardly be a warrior by then.”

“Maybe, but he’ll still be the best warrior in ThunderClan!” Moon declared. “Even better than Doestar!”

Storm blushed, flustered. “Come on, Moon,” he muttered. “Let’s feed the elders.”

Goose watched them start filling bowls with meat and berries before walking toward the elder’s hut, where an older man and woman sat outside in the sun.

Harepounce and her apprentice, Adder, were depositing their catches in the food storage. Adder called to Goose. “I can make you something to eat,” he called. “I caught this blackbird myself.”

Goose hurried over, eyes wide as he saw how big the bird was. It’s beak was wide open, eyes building. It’s talons were curled up. Goose winced. He’d never had a big appetite.

“Don’t you want it?” Adder asked.

Goose was just about to nod when a tall man with graying orange hair nearly bowled him over.

“Watch out, Nettlebreeze!” Adder said. “There’s plenty of food.”

Nettlebreeze looked down at Adder with a cloudy green gaze. “Did you say something?” he called, reaching for the blackbird.

“Hey!” Goose protested. “That’s mine!”

“Don’t you know the warrior code?” Nettlebreeze rasped. “Elders and children eat first!”

“I am a child!” Goose whined.

“Then you should learn to respect your elders,” Nettlebreeze growled. “Adder, cook this for me, then leave me in peace.”

Goose backed away, blushing with indignation. But he knew better than to pick a fight with the oldest person in ThunderClan. Nettlebreeze seemed so old, Goose thought he might have been alive before the four great oak trees had sprouted. He pictured the hollow his mother had described to him, flanked by steep slopes and watched over by four mighty oak trees. Goose only had one more year before he was old enough to become an apprentice, then he’d be able to go to the Gatherings every full moon and meet the other Clans. Goose didn’t think it sounded like much fun. All those people, when he hardly enjoyed being around his own Clanmates.

Goose turned to head for the nursery, avoiding Heron and Poppy, who were wrestling on the ground. Rabbit, their older brother, was watching from the side of the clearing, his arm wrapped with a tight bandage. “Get him, Poppy!” he cheered.

Goose was about to enter the nursery when Daisytoe stopped him. “Stay outside,” she urged. “It’s so sunny and warm. Don’t you want to play with the other kids?” She nodded toward Moon, who was crouched beside Storm, the two stalking forward. Her tongue poked out as she concentrated on copying him. Two warriors were watching them from the shadows of the camp wall.

Goose pressed close to his mother. “I’d rather stay with you. There’s too many people here.”

Daisytoe laughed. “These are your Clanmates, Goose. They protect and feed you. They’re here to look after you.”

“Not Storm,” Goose growled. “When I’m an apprentice, I bet he’ll try to kill me.”

“Don’t say that!” Daisytoe chided. “Storm looks after you just like he looks after all your Clanmates.”

Goose shook his head stubbornly. Pictures crowed into his head, so clearly it was like a memory. “There will be a bear,” he insisted. “And   
Storm will leave me to fight it on my own.”

“You have such an imagination,” Daisytoe said. “Don’t let it run away from you, Goose. You’ve never even seen a bear!”

“But I know what they look like,” Goose argued. “Big, with small heads and huge paws. They can be black or brown and are angry, fierce and eat little kids!”

Daisytoe wrapped an arm around him. “Then you’ll just have to train to become a big and strong warrior, don’t you? That way you can fight off bears on your own. Meanwhile, I think you should stop listening to the elder’s stories. They’re scaring you too much.”

Goose nestled close to his mother. He could see the huge brown creature in his mind, looming over him with yellow teeth and drool hanging from its jaws.


	3. Chapter 3

Goose crouched low in the ferns, hardly daring to breathe. He could hear footsteps coming closer.

“I know you’re in here!” a voice growled. Goose tensed as the fronds rattled and a dark shape appeared in front of him.

“I found you!” Poppy declared, brown eyes shining. “Great hiding place, Goose.”

Goose followed her out of the fern covering, brushing shreds of frond from his clothes.

“You kids better not be playing hide and seek in my hut again,” a voice rasped from behind him. “And stop flattening those ferns!”

Poppy rolled her eyes. “Cloudberry is always so grumpy. I bet she never played as a kid.”

Goose nodded. “It probably wasn’t invented back then.”

“You found him!” Heron called from where he stood by the tree stump outside the apprentice’s hut.

Moon appeared beside him. “Goose is it now!” she called. “No peeking!”

Goose walked to the base of the tree and knelt down. He folded his arms on the stump and hid his face, closing his eyes. He counted in his head, waiting at least a minute. Then he turned around and opened his eyes. The clearing was empty expect for Fallowsong, who was balling up some soiled clothe.

“Good luck!” she called to Goose.

Goose went to the nursery first. His legs felt strong and he could feel his muscles flexing. In just a few months he’d become an apprentice. He couldn’t wait to be a great warrior like his father, Rooktail. But he didn’t want to learn from Storm, like his sister did. She always had stars in her eyes when she looked at the arrogant teenager. Goose hoped he got a nice, patient mentor.

He slipped into the nursery and looked around. It was dark inside. Daisytoe had gone on patrol, so the hut was completely empty. It seemed so big in here when it was empty. But there was no signs of the other kids in here. He whirled around and headed back into the clearing. He heard something from behind the Highrock, just past Doestar’s hut. Goose marched forward and pushed aside the prickly tendrils that blanketed the base of the rock.

Rabbit and Poppy blinked up at him. “That was quick!” Rabbit said.

“I could hear you moving around,” Goose replied.

Popy scowled. “Rabbit sat on a nettle.”

Goose stepped back, letting them up. “Go wait by the tree stump while I find the others.”

He stood outside Doestar’s hut and gazed around, looking for possible hiding spots. Meanwhile, Poppy and Rabbit stomped over to the half-tree and laid beside it.

“Hey!” a low voice caught Goose’s attention. He looked down to see a young boy with black hair staring at him. “Are you looking for two kids?”

Goose nodded.

“The boy went behind the elder’s hut,” he said. “And the girl went towards those ferns.”

Goose frowned. If Cloudberry caught Moon in her hut, there would be serious trouble! “Thanks!” he called to the little boy before hurrying toward the elder’s hut and squeezing behind it. He nearly tripped over Heron, who was hiding with his arms over his head.

“Watch out!” Heron protested.

“Sorry,” Goose puffed. “But I found you! Moon’s the only one left.”

He struggled back out into the clearing. He could see the tips of a few ferns had been pushed out of the way near the healer’s hut entrance. Goose hoped he found Moon before Cloudberry did. He ran over to the crag in the rock.

“Moon? Are you in here?”

There was no reply. Goose sighed and pushed his way in. The air was heavy with the scent of fresh herbs. He spotted a small footpring in a damp patch of earth, along with a dent in the fern stalks. He followed the trail and finally spotted a figure among the greenery.

“I found you, Moon!” he called softly.

Moon whined with annoyance and stood, heading for him.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before Cloudberry finds us,” Goose urged. He turned and began pushing through the ferns just as movement stirred close by.

Goose practically pushed his sister through the crag in the rock.

“I found me so quickly!” Moon wailed.

“He found all of us quickly,” Heron said as they approached. The boy’s eyes were narrowed. “He probably cheated!”

“No I didn’t!” Goose protested, blushing deeply. He hadn’t asked that little boy for help.

“You must have,” Poppy insisted. “You didn’t look anywhere else expect where we were hiding.”

“I looked in the nursery! And I told you I heard Rabbit moving.”

“I don’t believe you,” Poppy growled. “I don’t want to play with you anymore.”

“Me neither,” Heron huffed. He turned his back to Goose. “Come on, let’s play something else. Without him.”

Moon shot Goose an apologetic look. “If you cheated, you should just admit it,” she whispered. “I bet they’d let you play if you apologized.”

Goose glared at her. “I didn’t cheat! And I don’t want to play anymore anyway.” He stopped toward the nursery. Maybe he could find that elderly woman and get her to tell her another story.

The camp entrance rattled as a patrol returned. Goose sat in front of the nursery and watched as the tall, powerful warriors spilled into the clearing. Cloudberry hurried to meet them.

“How are the borders, Windflight?” she asked the black haired man.

“The town is quiet,” he commented. “The rogues haven’t returned, either.” He looked around the clearing. “Is Swift back? I wanted to take her out for some battle training.”

Cloudberry narrowed his eyes. “I thought she’d joined your patrol. I haven’t seen her since she left camp.”

“She wasn’t with us. Didn’t you tell her to go collect comfrey leaves?” Windflight said.

A woman with auburn hair hurried over to them. “Are you talking about Swift? Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Flashnose,” Windflight said. “Swift is just taking a while to collect herbs.”

Flashnose frowned. “She left camp before we did. Something must be wrong!”

“She’s probably fine,” Windflight said. “She’s smart enough to take care of herself.”

Flashnose was Swift’s mother, and it seemed she didn’t want to be comforted. “We must find her! What if she ran into a wolf, or those rogues came back? Is Doestar back yet?”

Cloudberry shook her head.

Within moments, another patrol returned, carrying the rewards of a good hunting. “Have any of you seen Swift?” Flashnose called.

Daisytoe shook her head. “Nope,” she said. “I thought she was gathering herbs.”

“She was, but she’s not back yet,” Windflight explained. “I’m sure she’s fine-”

“How can you be sure?” Flashnose growled. “Swift is too young to be out on her own.”

“We’ll all go out to look for her,” Rooktail said. The other warriors nodded.

Daisytoe hurried over to the children. “Come on, let’s get into the nursery,” she prompted. “I want you to stay there until I come back. Come on, Goose!” she called.

“But we want to help find Swift!” Moon protested as Daisytoe pushed them into the hut.

“Absolutely not!” Daisytoe said. “It’s bad enough that an apprentice has gone missing, we don’t need you two getting lost in the forest, too. Now stay here. We’ll be back soon.” She turned around and hurried through the entrance tunnel. Her footsteps faded as she climbed the ravine outside.

Rabbit pushed into the hut, looking cross. “We can help!” he grumbled. “I’m nearly old enough to be an apprentice!”

Fern nodded. “It’s just like playing hide and seek.”

“Except we wouldn’t cheat,” Poppy growled, glaring at Goose.

Goose ignored them, not in the mood to defend himself. While the others started playing a game of eye-spy on the far side of the hut, he slipped outside. The clearing was deserted, expect for Cloudberry who was sitting watch at the entrance. Goose spotted the little black haired boy under the Highrock and hurried over. “Did you see Swift anywhere?” he asked.

He shook his head. “No. But someone around here might have.” He looked around and spotted a tall man with dark brown hair. “Hey!” he called. “An apprentice went missing!”

The warrior stopped and fixed his brown gaze on Goose. “Which on?”

“Swift,” Goose replied. “She has brown hair and wears a striped brown cloak with white patches. Have you see her?”

“Is she kind of small? I saw someone like that carrying herbs,” the man replied.

Goose nodded. “Yes! That’s her.”

“She was near Sunningrocks,” the man said.

As he walked away, Goose opened his mouth to call him back, but the sun hit his eyes in such a way that made it seem like the warrior had disappeared. The camp entrance rustled as one of the patrols returned.

Goose hurried over to the warriors. He took a deep breath before shouting at the top of his lungs, “I know where Swift is!”

The warriors all looked down at him, startled.

“She’s by Sunningrocks,” Goose went on.

Larksong and Hollypelt exchanged a skeptical glance. “How do you know? You’ve never even been outside of camp.”

“A warrior told me,” Goose said.

“Which warrior?” Larksong asked.

“I...I don’t know,” Goose admitted, looking around. “I don’t see him anywhere.”

Harepounce rolled her eyes.

Larksong stared at him for a moment longer, then shook her head. “We need to check the whole territory,” she said to the rest of the patrol. “We might as well start at Sunningrocks. Mumblefoot, Hollypelt, you’re with me.”

“We’re really doing what a little kid says?” Hollypelt said. “Doestar and Pineheart will be back soon. We should wait for them to organize the patrols.”

“I’ll come with you,” Mumblefoot said. He glanced at Goose. “It’s a strange thing for a kid to make up, isn’t it?”

Larksong nodded. She turned back toward the camp entrance, Mumblefoot following. As soon as they were gone, more warriors arrived. Doestar and Pineheart were the first to enter.

Flashnose and Rooktail followed. Flashnose’s eyes were rimmed with tears. “We searched all the way to Snake rocks,” she whimpered. “But there’s no sign of her.”

Doestar rested a hand on Flashnose’s shoulders. “My warriors are searching the whole forest,” she said. “We’ll find Swift, I promise.”

Suddenly there was a crackle of branches as a small, slimy green figure stumbled into the gorse.

“Swift!” Flashnose screamed, flinding herself at her daughter.

Larksong appeared behind Swift, covered with bright green riverweed. “She was stuck in the reeds!” the warrior reported.

Mumblefoot joined him, covered in sticky reeds.

“I hurt my leg,” Swift whimpered. “I was following a caiman when I got all tangled up. I thought I’d drown!”

“You’re safe now, dear,” Flashnose said. She lifted her head and gazed at Larksong and Mumblefoot. “Thank you for finding her!”

Larksong smiled. “It’s really Goose you need to thank. He told us to check Sunningrocks.”

Flashnose cocked her head. “How did he know?”

“A warrior told me,” Goose said. “A tall man with dark brown hair and dark skin.”

“Squirrelwhisker is the only warrior like that in ThunderClan,” Pineheart said sternly. “But she’s not a man, of course.”

Goose looked around, hoping the man would appear.

Daisytoe came over to stand beside Pineheart. “Did you leave camp on your own, Goose? Is that how you knew where Swift was?”

“No!” Goose cried. “I’m telling the truth!”

Cloudberry walked over. “Don’t fuss so much,” she rasped. “Swift is alright, and that’s all that matters. Daisytoe, go help Flashnose clean her up. I’ll look at her leg in a moment. Goose, come with me.”

Feeling small and vulnerable, Goose followed her to where Doestar was standing. The leader glanced at them is confusion. “Is something wrong, Cloudberry?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Goose, I want you to describe the man who told you where Swift was. Every little detail.”

“Do you promise not to be angry at me?” Goose asked.

Cloudberry nodded.

Goose closed his eyes. “He was tall with long legs and he had really dark skin, even darker than Squirrelwhisker’s. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His cloak was dark brown, too, with black stripes.” He opened his eyes.

Doestar stared at Cloudberry in shock. “He must be mistaken,” she murmured.

Cloudberry shrugged.

“Do you think it’s a sign?” Doestar queried.

“I don’t know,” Cloudberry said.

Doestar nodded, looking troubled, then walked away to join the others.

Cloudberry looked down at Goose. “That man you saw. Has anyone ever described him to you before?”

Goose shook his head.

“And he didn’t tell her his name?”

“No!” Goose growled. Why did it matter who told him where Swift was?

Cloudberry gazed around the clearing. “Is there anyone else’s name you don’t know?”

Goose shrugged. There were so many people in ThunderClan! How would he ever memorize all their names?

“It’s okay if there are,” Cloudberry said. “Just describe them to me.”

Goose narrowed his eyes. “Well, there’s the boy with black hair by the Highrock. Then there’s this elderly woman who always tells amazing stories. She visits me in the nursery sometimes. She has brown hair and green eyes. And there’s a woman beside Nettlebreeze who I’ve never seen before.”

“Tell me about her,” Cloudberry said.

Goose glanced at Cloudberry, wondering if she was losing her sight. “She has blonde hair. Her cloak is orange with a white patches. She’s watching him with a fond smile.”

Cloudberry nudged Goose’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go ask Nettlebreeze her name.” She started across the clearing. 

Goose followed, thinking it would be more polite just to ask the woman directly.

“Let me do the talking,” Cloudberry whispered as they approached the elder’s hut. “Hello, Nettlebreeze. You look quite comfortable. Tell me, do you know a woman with blonde hair who wears an orange cloak with white patches.”

Nettlebreeze blinked. “That’s my mother, Dawnfeather,” he growled. “Why do you want to know? Has she spoken to you from StarClan?”

“StarClan?” Goose yelped. “But she’s right-”

Cloudberry smacked a hand over his mouth. “She asked me to tell you that she’s watching over you, and she loves you very much.”

The man grunted. “It’s a nice though,” he muttered.

Cloudberry steered Goose toward her hut. They plunged through the crag in the rock to a clearing filled with soft green ferns.

Cloudberry sat down.

“What’s going on?” Goose squeaked. “I see that lady beside Nettlebreeze all the time. Why can’t he see her?”

“Because she’s dead,” Cloudberry replied. “She died before even I was born.” She shifted on the dusty ground. “The man you meant was Beetail. He was deputy before Doestar, when Oakstar was still alive. He was a great warrior, wise and kind.”

“So he’s dead too?” Goose gasped.

Cloudberry nodded. “I’m not sure who the boy or elder are. They must have lived a long time ago. Only you can see them.”

“That’s not fair!” Goose whimpered. “How come I’m the only who can see dead people?”

“I don’t know,” Cloudberry admitted. “StarClan never told me about this. You have a great gift, Goose, but it isn’t something everyone will appreciate. Let’s keep this our little secret for now, alright?”

Goose cocked his head. “But wouldn’t the others want to know there’s ghosts in our camp!”

Cloudberry shook her head. “They might not understand,” she said. “Warriors are raised to be suspicious and protective.”

Goose recalled what his mother had told him about Cloudberry; when she was just an apprentice, she’d come to ThunderClan from RiverClan after their healer, Ravenwing, had been murdered. He guessed she must have been unwelcome at first, even though ThunderClan was in need of a healer.

Cloudberry stood up. “You will have to become my apprentice.”

Goose’s eyes widened. He didn’t want that! He wanted to become a great warrior like his father.

“Hopefully StarClan will guide me in how to train you,” Cloudberry went on. She stared at him. “Goose, you are going to become a healer.”


	4. Chapter 4

Doestar stood on top of the Highrock. “By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name,” she declared. “Swift, from this moment forward you will be known as Swiftbreeze. StarClan honors your courage and love of learning. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

Swiftbreeze blushed self-consciously as the Clan exploded with cheers for the new warriors.

“Stormtail! Adderfang! Swiftbreeze!”

Moon cheered too, but Goose felt too anxious to speak from where he st beside her in front of the nursery. Normally, this was where the Clan would be dismissed to finish their tasks for the day, but they stayed circled around the Highrock, muttering with excitement.

“Goose, come forward!” Doestar called across the clearing.

The clearing went silent as Goose stumbled toward his Clan leader and stood in the shadow of the Highrock. Doestar jumped down and landed in front of him. “Goose, for this day forward until you receive your warrior name, Cloudberry will be your mentor. I hope she will pass down all the knowledge she knows to you.”

Goose winced as his leader touched their foreheads together. This just wasn’t fair! He wanted to be a warrior, not a healer!

When Goose turned around, a chorus echoed around the camp. “Goose! Goose!” Moon called the loudest of anyone, along with Larksong and Mumblefoot. Goose spotted Stormtail glaring at him.

An image of an ugly brown bear flashed through Goose’s mind.

As Doestar vanished into her hut and Pineheart began organizing the patrols, Goose took a deep breath, his anxiety ebbing away. Several warriors nodded to him, although some of them he didn’t recognize. He wondered if they were dead or not. It was so hard to tell the different. He could see Dawnfeather beside the elder’s hut, and Beetail passed him with a smile.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be a healer!” His sister’s voice made him turn. Moon stood beside him, brown eyes shining. “I’m so proud of you!”

Goose was hit with another wave of disappointment. Moon was a few years younger than him, and wouldn’t become an apprentice until he was well into his own training. He’d been hoping to show her the ropes once she became an apprentice, too. They’d train together, and he’d show her everything he learned. Now, that was all gone.

“I’m going to miss you,” Goose said.

Moon was staring past him at the warriors. “You’ll be fine. You’ll be too busy learning about herbs to notice, anyway.” She sounded distracted. “Do you think Stormtail still wants to talk to me? Or do you think he sees me as just a dumb kid now that he’s a full warrior.”

Goose followed her gaze. Stormtail was desperately trying to shoo away his mother, Hollypelt, who was dotting and gushing over his new name. His younger brothers, Small and Rock, stood to the side, staring at their brother with admiration.

Goose shrugged. “He enjoys when people admire his...ugh, charm. Why don’t you go kiss his feet? He’ll love you, them.”

“Okay!” Moon hurried across the clearing toward the warriors as Goose stared, surprised his sister hadn’t understood his sarcasm. Moon was usually quite intelligent.


	5. Chapter 5

Goose stared into the blackness that waited to swallow him hole. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

“Come on, Goose,” Cloudberry grunted. “The moon is rising.” She headed down into the tunnel.

Goose glanced over his shoulder. The hills rolled away, down to the faint line of the Thunderpath, before rising back up to WindClan’s moorland. Beyond was the dense mass of trees where the rest of ThunderClan slept, oblivious to the healer’s long journey for the half-moon Gathering. Goose’s feet ached from the trek and his mind still whirled from everything he’d seen. Not just the Thunderpath, but the farm with the noisy dogs, the huge grassy fields, and the faces of hundreds of strangers, staring into his soul.

That was the worst.

But there had been a few that hadn’t even looked at him. Those ones scared him the most. There’d been a black haired man who’d died on the border of WindClan. Up and down the Thunderpath, the screams of a lost child calling for her mother echoed. Goose had tried to speak to them, but they’d looked straight through him. He wondered if they weren’t dead yet, and he was seeing visions of the future.

He ran to catch up to Cloudberry.

Through the tunnel, he could here the echoes of many footsteps. The other healers must already have arrived. Redthistle and Sage from ShadowClan, Chiveclaw and Hawk from WindClan, and Echosnout from RiverClan.

“Follow my voice,” Cloudberry called through the darkness. The stone was cold underfoot, but was filled with the scent of herbs.

After what felt like an eternity, Goose could see his mentor’s shape outlined against a small light. The tunnel opened into a cave. In the center stood a huge, glittering rock, almost as big as the Great Rock.

“He seems so young,” Echosnout muttered, lowering herself onto the stone floor. “I know he’s old enough to be an apprentice anyway, but-”

“Then what’s the problem?” Chiveclaw’s deep voice called. “It’s best that he start his training as soon as possible.”

“Why didn’t I become a healer apprentice when I was twelve?” Hawk whispered. “Why did StarClan wait until I was training as a warrior to send you a sign.”

Chiveclaw sighed. “StarClan wanted to wait for the right time,” he replied. “Now hush and close your eyes. Make sure you’re touching the Moonstone before you fall asleep.”

Cloudberry nudged Goose forward to sit beside the Moonstone. He leaned his back against it, then closed his eyes.

“Cloudberry?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“We’re going to see StarClan now, right?”

“Yes. Now be still and go to sleep.”

“But I already see them. Why do I have to sleep?”

Cloudberry sighed. “You haven’t seen all of StarClan yet.”

“How do you know? Maybe I don’t need the Moonstone to talk to StarClan. I should already be a full healer.”

“You’ve only been my apprentice for a week. Do you know all the herbs? Do you know how to treat sickness? What do you do if a mother is struggling during birth? You’re hardly a healer yet,” Cloudberry said. “Now go to sleep.”

“Would you two be quiet?” Echosnout growled.

“Sorry,” Cloudberry whispered. She leaned back against the stone.

Goose laid back as the others began to drift off to sleep. He listened to their breathing slow and felt the air grow still. He sighed. This was not a comfortable way to sleep and he couldn’t understand how the others could fall into slumber so easily. Above him, the half-moon light poured through a small hole in the roof.

This was so boring. It was cold, and he wasn’t sleepy at all. Goose wondered if he could just walk back up the tunnel and wait where it was warm.

“Goose! Goose!”

Goose stiffened. Had one of the other apprentices woken up?

“Goose!”

A pair of green eyes gleamed like stars from the shadows of the cavern. Two more orbs appeared, then another pair, then another, until Goose was surrounded by staring faces. They moved toward him, a mass of starry figures.

“We have been waiting for you, Goose!” one of them called.

“A long time,” another growled.

“We were there when you were born!”

“Now listen to us. We have a lot to tell you.”

Goose stood up and backed away. “Calm down! There’s so many of you. Please, can’t you speak one at a time?”

“ThunderClan is doomed!” one of them screamed.

“There will be a man who burns like fire!”

“Trust no one, not even your Clanmates!”

“Beware the tiger!”

“Stop!” Goose begged, edging toward the tunnel. “You’re scaring me!” He looked at the other healers, but they were still sleeping.

“So much water...too much!”

“You will find unexpected friends. Midnight will help you.”

“The lake will run red with the blood of brothers!”

Goose turned and fled up the tunnel.

“The shadows will devour us all!”

“Leopard and Tiger will feast on your bones!”

“Rivers of blood will wash away all the Clans have ever known!”

Goose didn’t stop running until he could feel fresh air on his face. Within a few moments, he’d burst into the open, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. He stumbled over to a pile of rocks and collapsed to his knees.

“Goose! What are you doing?”

Goose spun around. Cloudberry was standing at the mouth of the tunnel, glaring at him.

“You can’t leave the Moonstone before the ceremony is over! I still haven’t named you my apprentice in front of StarClan. Come on.”

“StarClan knows who I am,” Goose growled. “They came to me, all of them, with a bunch of prophecies. I could hardly hear any of them, I was so frightened. They told me all about these terrible things that will happen in the future!”

Cloudberry walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Goose. Calm down. Perhaps StarClan can help you control your visions.”

Goose stared at her in shock. “They’re not visions! StarClan surrounds us on all sides!”

“Then ignore them,” Cloudberry said. “There’s more to being a healer than talking with StarClan. There are herbs and treatments to learn, omens to recognize. The others must at least see you preparing to be a healer in the way they expect. Remember, no one else knows about your...gift.” She stumbled through the last word.

Goose knew this wasn’t a gift. He didn’t want to be haunted by ghosts for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to be a healer! He just wanted to be a normal, honorable warrior.


	6. Chapter 6

“Comfrey, marigold, borage, chickweed…”

“No, no, this one’s chickweed. That’s mallow.” The women reached out one hand, pointing to the scraps of leaf. “Try again.”

“I don’t want to!” Goose whined from where he sat on the sun-warmed stone. He looked up at the cloudless sky. The river babbled gently from beside Sunningrocks and water foal quaked. “It’s too hot for this. Tell me a story about Thunderstar again, Pearnose. Please!”

“You’re not a little kid anymore, Goose! If you’re going to be a healer you need to learn your herbs. Now, can you tell me what this is and what it’s for?”

Goose stared at the limp green leaf in Pearnose’s hand. It looked like comfrey, but Goose knew comfrey was furrier. Chervil, perhaps? No, that was thin and dark. “Tansy, for treating coughs?” he guessed.

Pearnose shook her head. “No, it’s yarrow for vomiting. But tansy is good for coughs.”

“My brain has melted in this heat,” Goose insisted.

“Who are you talking to?”

Footsteps made Goose spin around. Moon was watching him with narrowed eyes.

“No one!” Goose squeaked, blushing with embarrassment. He stood up quickly.

Moon came over and studied the herbs. “Woah, they all look the same.”

“That’s the problem,” Goose sighed.

“Are you sure there’s no one here?” Moon pressed, looking around.

“No…” Goose looked away. “But sometimes I talk to myself. It helps me to remember herbs if I say them outloud.”

He hated keeping secrets from his sister, but Cloudberry had insisted on not telling anyone about his gift. He’d been an apprentice for two years now, and still no one knew that he could see ghosts.

“Freak,” Moon teased.

“Moon, where are you?”

“Sounds like Stormtail’s looking for you,” Goose said. “You’d better go.”

Moon was already hurrying over the rocks. “Coming!” she shouted.

Goose rolled his eyes. With how much time those two spent together, someone might think Stormtail was Moon’s mentor. He hoped his sister hadn’t caught feelings for the big headed young warrior.

Goose grumpily swept the herbs into a pile.

“Stop mixing them up!” Pearnose protested. “It may be spring time, but every leaf is worth saving.”

“I’ll gather more,” Goose snapped.

“Not if you can’t remember what they look like,” Pearnose teased, her tone soft. “Look, I know what’s it like to be memorizing herbs while your friends are off battle training. I know you feel misunderstood and alone. But nothing- not even herbs- is more important than being loyal to your Clan. And that includes all your Clanmates, especially when you’re a healer. Stormtail will appreciate you one day.”

“Everyone in the Clan treats me like a rogue,” Goose complained. “I don’t think Stormtail will ever appreciate me. He thinks I’m a freak, and he got Moon to think the same thing.”

Pearnose shook her head. “Sometimes, Goose, I feel you make things more difficult than they need to be. When you get as old as me, you’ll realize everyone- children, apprentices, leaders, elders- all have skeletons under their skin. Your Clanmates need to be able to trust you, to see you as one of them. When you act like a loner, they treat you like one. Now take these herbs back to camp and check Nettlebreeze for ticks. You didn’t use enough mouse bile on him yesterday.”

Goose stood up, envying his sister. She was training to be a warrior. She was liked among their Clanmates. And, she only had one mentor to boss her around. Sometimes he felt like cutting his own ears off so he didn’t have to listen to Cloudberry and Pearnose nag at him.

He hurried into the ferns, but soon stopped. He could hear footsteps from somewhere nearby. Through the trees, he spotted the wooden fences that surrounded the town. But how could he see them? He was nowhere near town!

Goose blinked. The ferns and trees vanished. He found himself on the edge of dense pine trees, standing in lush green grass beside the fence. He dropped the herbs as the ground began to rock beneath his feet, his ears filled with a loud buzzing sound. Then, the screams of battle cut through it. A writhing, wrestling knot lurched toward him, then jerked away. Goose stared in horror as townsfolk charged into the forest, plunging into the fight. He recognized a few Clan-made cloaks among the fighting and knew the townsfolk must have attacked a ThunderClan patrol. But were they his Clanmates, or people from along time ago?

Goose peered closer, but they were moving too fast among their attackers for him to recognized anyone. He winced as a muscular man with orange hair landed a nasty punch to a brunette.

“Those townsfolk are stronger than you’d think,” a voice giggled.

He whirled around to see a woman with dirty blonde hair and a dappled cloak standing there. Her brown eyes gleamed with delight.

“Who are you?” Goose whispered.

The woman narrowed her eyes. “Have I been forgotten so soon? It’s only been sixty years!”

Goose jumped back as a warrior thudded to the ground near him. He tried to make out the man’s wounded face, but suddenly his ears were filled with buzzing again. He blinked, and he was back on Sunningrocks.

Goose couldn’t get the shrieks of terror out of his head. He’d never been so submerged in a vision before. Everything had been loud, bright and more vivid than past visions. Terrified, he raced through the bushes and practically jumped down the ravine. He burst into the clearing, startling the group of apprentices by the food storage.

“Are you being chased by a wolf?” Rabbit called. “Actually, since you’re always covered in leaf bits, it’s probably just a rabbit!”

Moon and Poppy laughed. Stormtail looked up from where he sat eating. “Watch out, Goose,” he teased. “Even rabbits can be dangerous if you don’t know how to look after yourself.”

Rabbit stood up, flexing his arms. “This rabbit’s always dangerous!”

Goose noticed Moon was frowning at him. He forced himself not to retort. “No wolves or rabbits,” he said. “I just wanted to get home and eat.”

“Goose?” Cloudberry pushed her way out of the rock crag. “Did you bring back the herbs I gave you?”

Goose’s stomach lurched and he felt blood rise to his cheeks. “Er...no…”

Suddenly, Pineheart appeared from Doestar’s hut. “Is Squirrelwhisker’s patrol back yet?” he asked, looking around.

Larksong looked up from her meal with Mumblefoot. “No, they’re still out.”

Pineheart narrowed his eyes. ‘But they went out before your patrol. What’s taking them so long?”

Goose froze, remembering his vision. Squirrelwhisker’s patrol had been sent out to remark the border with town. Was it possible the patrol was being attacked? He was about to open his mouth and say something when he noticed Moon. He’d look even stranger if he mentioned anything. Besides, he couldn’t be certain it was his Clanmates in the fight.

But when he tried to sit down and eat, he felt as if a single mouthful would choke him. The shouts of fear kept echoing through his head and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Moon asked quietly.

Goose shook his head and stood, walking over to the leader’s hut beneath the Highrock. Cloudberry was inside, talking to Pineheart and Doestar. Goose stopped at the entrance and coughed into his fist.

“Goose?” Doestar called. “Come in.”

The hut was dark inside and Goose could just barely make out three figures. “Cloudberry, I need to speak to you,” he said.

One of the figures moved toward him. “What is it?” She sounded cross and Goose’s heart sank.

“I was something on my way back from Sunningrocks,” he whispered so Doestar and Pineheart couldn’t hear. “I had a vision of a battle between a ThunderClan patrol and townsfolk. I think it was Squirrelwhisker’s patrol.” He swallowed nervously. “But it felt...strange. It was so much more vivid than my other visions. It wasn’t distant- I felt like I was in the middle of it.”

The old woman narrowed her eyes. “You mean it could be happening right now?”

Goose shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m telling you.”

Cloudberry nodded. “It was the right decision.” She turned to the others. “We should send a patrol to find Squirrelwhisker. Her patrol might be in danger.”

Doestar stood up. “What do you mean? Has StarCkan sent a sign?”

Cloudberry glanced at Goose. “Yes.”

Doestar nodded. “Pineheart, take a patrol to find Squirrelwhisker. Cloudberry, do you know where they might be?”

“Near town,” Goose muttered shyly.

“Okay,” Doestar said. “Quickly, Pineheart.”

The deputy hesitated. “Seriously? Just because an apprentice said so?”

Goose stared at a crack in the ground, wishing the earth would burst open and swallow him through it.

Beside him, Cloudberry lifted her head. “No, because I said so. Goose and I are your healers, remember?”

Goose glanced up at Pineheart, who was glaring at Cloudberry.

“Just go, Pineheart,” Doestar ordered. “Say nothing to the others about this. We don’t need to start a panic over this.”

The deputy nodded and slipped out of the hut. Doestar looked at Goose for a few moments, then turned to Cloudberry. “I hope I was right to trust you.”

Goose glared at the leader. He wasn’t making this up!

“Come on,” Cloudberry said. “We need to start sorting our stocks, just in case someone gets hurt.” She nodded to Doestar, then led him out of the hut.

The apprentices were watching the gorse tunnel. “What’s going on?” Rabbit asked.

“Pineheart is just going to check on Squirrelwhisker’s patrol,” Cloudberry replied lightly. “It’s nothing to worry about.” She walked toward the rock crag, then stopped when she realized Goose wasn’t following. “Is something wrong?”

Goose stared at the gorse, praying that Pineheart’s patrol would make it in time. “I wish I could help them.”

“You’ve helped enough,” Cloudberry reminded him. “And you’re not trained to fight, anyway,” Cloudberry reminded him. “Now come along. You need to help me with these herbs, seeing as you left a good portion of my stocks in the forest…”


	7. Chapter 7

Goose was washing his hands off with a wet clothe when he heard the thunder of footsteps outside of camp. He rushed out of the hut. “Wait for me!” Cloudberry called, but Goose ignored her and plunged through the ferns.

The clearing was filled with people. Goose stood on the tops of his toes to see over the crowd. He spotted Pineheart, Stormtail and Larksong, who’d all gone out to look for the missing patrol. The crowd shifted and Goose spotted a dark shape sitting on the ground, covered in dark scarlet patched. He started forward, but Cloudberry pushed past him.

“Let me through!” she shouted as the others stepped aside to let her kneel in front of the wounded warrior. Goose could see that Stagleap, Flashnose and Squirrelwhisker’s apprentice, Rock, also looked battered and bruised, their expressions shocked.

“They were attacked by townsfolk,” Pineheart reported. “They were outnumbered and taken by surprise. We sent them home with a few scratches, I promise.”

“Thank StarClan you found them!” Fallowsong gasped.

“They were lucky that Pineheart went looking for them,” Rainfur agreed.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Doestar said.

Goose blushed and Cloudberry glanced over her should at him. Doestar hurried toward the Highrock and called the Clan together.

“Let all those old enough to hunt gather below!” she shouted. “We need to thank StarClan for our victory today- but not just StarClan.” She looked down at Goose. “Squirrelwhisker and her patrol owe their lives to one of their Clanmates. An apprentice! Goose had a vision of the patrol being attacked, that let me know I should send Pineheart to check on them. ThunderClan, StarClan has gifted us with a very powerful healer! And Cloudberry, if you agree, I would like Goose to receive his full name as a sign of our pride.”

Goose’s eyes widened in shock. Behind him, the other apprentices began muttering.

“He’s only been training for two years!” Poppy complained.

“That’s not fair!” Moon wailed.

“What makes him so special?” Stormtail growled lowly from behind him.

Goose spun around and glared at the warrior. “You have no idea what I can do!” The image of a looming bear struck him. If all his visions came true, it meant Stormtail was going to try to kill him with a bear! “I know what you’re going to do,” he growled. “And I’ll be ready for it.”

Stormtail narrowed his eyes, looking confused. “Freak.”

Cloudberry stepped out of the crowd. “You are very generous, Doestar. I will gladly give Goose his full name at the next half-moon gathering. But I am sure he knows that he still has a lot to learn, and his training will continue until I join StarClan.”

Goose ignored the glares of fury from Rabbit and Stormtail. They were just jealous. He glanced at Squirrelwhisker through the crowd, and saw her nod in gratitude. Goose smiled back pridefully.

No one else could see as much as he could. He’d keep his Clan safe. He may not be a warrior, but he could still protect his people!


	8. Chapter 8

“Goose, do you promise to uphold the ways of a healer, to stand apart from rivalries between Clans, and to protect all people equally, even at the cost of your life?”

Goose nodded in the glittering light of the Moonstone and tried to ignore the murmurs from the shadows. The small cavern was filled with watching eyes, voices whispering to him so lowly he could hardly make them out, but they were all urgent. It was as if all of StarClan had come here to give him a warning.

“I do,” he replied.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a healer. Goose, from this moment forward you will be known as Goosefeather. StarClan honors the power of your sight, and we welcome you as a full healer of ThunderClan.” Cloudberry leaned forward to touch her forehead to Goose’s, then stepped back.

“Goosefeahter! Goosefeather! Goosefeather!” shouted the unseen spirits.

Goosefeather winced nervously. Would the other healers cheer for him?

“Goosefeather!” Sage called. Goosefeather sighed with relief.

“Welcome to life as a healer, Goosefeather,” Chiveclaw said. His apprentice, Hawkheart, who’d been named about a year ago, nodded stiffly.

Echosnout huffed. “I hope making him a full healer so early doesn’t give him an ego.”

Cloudberry raised her head. “Goosefeather knows he has plenty to learn,” she said with a smile.

Goosefeather pushed down a harsh comment. He could already do more than anyone else in this cave! He could see the past and the future, and they didn’t even know!

Suddenly, the voices in his head grew louder.

“Blood will spill blood!”

“Darkness, air, water, and sky will come together!”

“He is from the city!”

“Water will destroy her!”

“Fire alone will save the Clan!”

Goosefeather silently begged them to shut up. It was too loud.

Redthistle stood. “It’s time we headed home,” she said. “It’s too cold to stay longer.” She limped out of the cave, Sage following.

Cloudberry nodded to Goosefeather and he hurried out of the tunnel, pushing past the ShadowClan healers with whispered polite words. The voices faded behind him and he took a deep breath of cold night air. He knew his gift was special, but the Moonstone always seemed to enhance it.

He hated the Moonstone.


	9. Chapter 9

“We’re out of borage already?” Cloudberry rummaged through the cleft in a rock, then withdrew. “There’s nothing but dust in there. Could you gather borage, Goosefeather?”

He rolled his eyes. “I might as well just bring back the whole forest,” he said. “Can’t I take an apprentice with me?”

Cloudberry stared at him. “As far as I’m concerned, you are an apprentice. It was Doestar’s idea to give you a full name, not mine.”

Goosefeather narrowed his eyes. “I earned it! I saved Squirrelwhisker’s patrol.”

The elderly woman turned back to her stores. “Your visions are a gift from StarClan. Everything else must be learned. Now go fetch those herbs.”

Goosefeather ducked out of the small clearing. The tree leaves were starting to turn brown as the weather grew colder and the days got shorter. The apprentices had returned from a border patrol with their mentors. Goosefeather nodded to them in greeting, but they only glared at him. Goosefeather turned away, feeling annoyed. Why did they have to treat him like an outcast? It wasn’t his fault they weren’t as gifted as he was. But even Moon wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“You think you’re so great just because you got your full name,” Rabbit growled. “You’re nothing!” Goosefeather had noticed Rabbit had been peticularly rude to him recently. They were only a year about in age, and probably should have been given full names at around the same time. But Rabbit probably wouldn’t receive his for another five years.

“Rabbit, that’s enough,” Mumblefoot, his mentor, growled. But he didn’t make Rabbit apologize. He simply shook his head as Goosefeather passed. Did everyone in the Clan resent him?

Larksong, her stomach swollen with an unborn child, smiled sympathetically to him. “Don’t let them get to you,” she said. “We’ve just never had such a young healer before.”

Goosefeather shrugged. “That’s not my problem,” he said.

He pushed through the vines covering the camp entrance, then climbed out of the ravine. There was a patch of comfrey halfway to Fourtrees. The trees were silent and crisp brown leaves drifted on the light breeze.

He reached the comfrey and began picking the biggest leaves, pulling at the lowest part of the stalk. He was just tying them into a pundle when he heard a crashing sound behind him. Goosefeather spun around just as Stormtail burst into the open.

“Watch out!” he growled, before disappearing into the trees on the other side.

There was a moment of stillness and suddenly Goosefeather knew what was coming. This was the first vision he’d ever have.

The forest seemed to hold its breath as a huge brown shaped loomed in the shadows, bellowing with rage. Goosefeather braced himself.

It was even bigger than he’d imagined, but the beady eyes were the same, along with the sharp teeth dripping with drool. The creature fixed its black eyes on him and lunged down with a roar. Goosefeather didn’t have time to recall any battle moves. He dropped to the ground and put his arms over his face, pulling his knees to his chest. “Mommy!” he cried, feeling like a tiny child.

The bear landed on all four paws, fronts on either side of Goosefeather. Its breath stank of rotting flesh and its hairs were coarse and brittle. Goosefeather didn’t move as the bear put a massive paw on his shoulder. Huge, sharp claws sank into his skin.

He laid still, paralyzed with terror.

Was this how he died?

The bear seemed puzzled by his lack of resistance. It rolled him roughly onto his other side and lowered its head to sniff at him. Goosefeather nearly gagged as its foul breath bathed his face. Then the bear curled back its lips, revealing cracked yellow teeth.

He didn’t want to die.

He let out a scream, squirming under the bear’s paw until he could free himself. With a snap, the bear shut its jaws and lunged for Goosefeather again. Goosefeather looked around for something to defend himself with, but all he could see was herbs. Then, with a jolt, he remembered the battle axe Cloudberry had once given him.

He fumbled it out of its sheath on his back, holding it up. But he didn’t know how to use it! Cloudberry hadn’t shown him how to fight yet.

“Someone help!” he screamed.

The bear grunted as if in amusement. It pulled Goosefeather to the ground with one paw and loomed over him.

“Get off him!” There was a shout from behind the bear, and the massive head jerked away. Goosefeather spotted a small figure clinging to the bear’s shoulders. “Leave him alone!”

“Moon, no!” Goosefeather shouted.

His little sister didn’t look up from jabbing a sharp arrow into the bear’s neck. “Shut up, idiot, I’m trying to save you! Now run!”

The bear twisted and snapped at her. One of its flailing paws nearly slashed Goosefeather’s face. He scrambled to his feet and toward the brambles. But he couldn’t leave Moon to fight on her own. 

Suddenly, there was a drumming of footsteps. A moment later, a horde of blurry figures jumped at the bear. Shouts split the air and the bear hunched under the attack. Goosefeather saw Daisytoe tear the bear’s ear with a well aimed swing of her axe, while Windflight aimed for its rear. Moon sank another arrow into the bear’s scruff. The mighty animal let out a roar and shuffled toward the bracken. One by one, the warriors dropped to the ground and chased after it.

Only Moon remained, chest heaving and blood welling from a cut on her cheek. “Goosefeather!” she gasped. “Where are you?”

Goosefeather slunk out from the brambles. “Here!” He rushed to his sister and wrapped her up in a hug. “You saved me, Moon! Thank you!” He stood back, letting her go.

“You shouldn’t go out on your own like that!” she growled. “I can’t believe you were given a warrior’s name when you can’t even fight!”

Goosefeahter shook his head. “It’s not my fault the bear attacked me. Stormtail-”

Moon stared at him with shock. “You’re blaming Stormtail for this? Who do you think found the patrol and brought them here to save your sorry cloak? I can’t believe you, Goosefeather. You put all our lives in danger today. I won’t always be here to save you.”

She pushed past him and hurried into the trees.

“Well that was lucky.”

Goosefeather jumped as a voice sounded from behind him. He spun around to spot the dirty blonde woman again. “You think?” he growled. “I was nearly skinned alive by a bear, and even my sister thinks I’m a freak.” He paused and studied her. “You were watched Squirrelwhisker’s patrols get attacked by townsfolk. Who are you?”

The woman scoffed. “I can’t believe ThunderClan has already forgotten about me, but I suppose I can’t blame them. Anyway, I know all about you, Goosefeather, and what you see. I can help, if you want.”

“Are you going to show me another vision?” Goosefeather asked eagerly.

The woman giggled. “You’re so focused on the future, you’ve completely forgotten about the present. You need to learn some fighting moves, or anyone could flay you if they wanted to.” She walked around him. “In fact, I might just be the best person to teach you how to fight.”

Goosefeather turned to keep sight of her. “I could ask one of my Clanmates to teach me,” he said. “I don’t need your help.”

The woman stopped and stared at him. “Yes you do, Goosefeather,” she said softly. “After all, not even your sister offered to help, even when she saw you nearly get eaten by a bear.”

Goosefeather glared at her. How dare this stranger taunt him? “Leave me alone,” he growled.

The woman launched herself at him.

Goosefeather stumbled backward and stepped on his own cloak. He landed on his back in the leaf mulch. The woman stood over him, brown eyes glittering with amusement. “Get up. I’m going to do that again. This time, you’re going to duck sideways so you take my weight on one shoulder. If you keep your footing, you should be able to throw me off.” She stepped back, letting Goosefeather scramble to his feet. “Ready?”

He nodded. She leaped forward and this time Goosefeather lurched to the side. He nearly lost his footing on a loose leaf, but the woman only hit him with a glancing blow.

“Better!” she cried. “Now you try.”

Goosefeather shook his head. “I only want to defend himself. I’m not going to attack anymore.”

The woman rolled his eyes. “You’ll be useless if you can’t take the fight to your enemy. Attack is the best form of defense. Now fight me!”

Reluctantly, Goosefeather jumped at her. The woman stepped tot he side and wrapped one hand around his arm, twisting and sending him to the ground. “Don’t make it so easy,” she said. “Try again, but this time act like you mean it. Pretend I’ve just killed your mother.”

Goosefeather pictured Daisytoe laying bleeding and bruised ont he ground, then lunged at the woman with real fury. She tried to step away again, but he followed her. He landed a good punch to her chest. The woman huffed and straightened.

“Much better!” she said with a smile. “Now let’s try some ground moves.”

The shadows crept out from the trees and the air turned chilly as they trained. The woman showed Goosefeather how to use his weight against his opponent, how to anticipate a move by watching his enemy’s feet, and where to strike for the worst injuries. Sometimes Goosefeather hesitated, asking himself if a healer could know how to cause so much pain. Then he remembered Moon blaming him for the bear attack, and he’d swing his axe at his mentor’s face.

She ducked backward. “Careful!” she growled. “You don’t want to fight me for real. Now, I think that’s enough for the day. I wouldn’t say you’re ready to take on another bear, but you can at least hold your own against a young warrior.”

Goosefeather nodded, out of breathe. “Thanks, I really owe you this.”

The woman smiled warmly. “Just don’t go looking for an excuse to use your moves on Stormtail,” she teased.

Goosefeather blinked in surprise. “You know Stormtail?”

“I know everyone in ThunderClan.” She made her way toward the trees.

“What’s your name?” Goosefeather called to her.

“Mapleshade,” she called back, not even pausing before being swallowed up by the shadows.

Goosefeather turned back toward the ravine, limping from where Mapleshade had made him twist his ankle. Moon was approaching from the other direction. She ran up to him, eyes wide.

“There you are! I’m so sorry for running off like that.” Moon followed him down the walking path. “I was just frightened. We drove the bear off our territory though, so you’ll be safe.”

“Don’t apologize,” Goosefeather said with a shrug. “You were right; I should at least learn to defend myself.”

“But you’re a healer,” Moon said, following him. “The warriors should be keeping her safe.”

“Don’t worry,” Goosefeather said. “I’ve already figured something out.”

Moon rolled her eyes. “You’re so weird.”

Goosefeather glared at her over his shoulder. “Yeah, I am. Get used to it.” He hopped down the ravine steps and hurried into camp.

Stormtail was standing beside the fire pit. Goosefeather walked up to him. “I know what you did,” he growled. “You left me alone so that bear would hurt me.”

Stormtail’s eyes widened. “You’re crazy!” he growled. “I ran to get help!”

“You brought it right to me! If I had died, my blood would be on your hands! Moon saved my life!”

“Then you’re lucky to have such a brave sister,” Stormtail said fondly. “She’s wonderful, you know.”

“Leave Moon out of this, you creep!” Goosefeather snapped.

He was interrupted as Small raced up to him. “Cloudberry says she needs your help in the healer’s hut.”

Goosefeather glared at Stormtail. “This isn’t over.” He spun around and marched toward the healer’s hut.


	10. Chapter 10

“Push, Larksong, push!”

Goosefeather stared, fascinated, as a tiny wet bundle slid from between Larksong’s legs. Cloudberry drew the bundle close. “Here.” She handed it to Goosefeather. “Use your cloak to clean him up and get him warm.” She turned to Larksong. “You’ve given birth to a beautiful son.”

Goosefeather unclipped his speckled cloak and wrapped into around the baby, keeping one eye on Larksong. As he did, the baby opened its mouth in a high-pitched wail.

“He’s already hungry,” Cloudberry said, amused. “Give him to Larksong.”

Goosefeather handed the bundle to Larksong, who brought the baby to her bosom. Goosefeather watched in awe as the baby instinctively began to suckle. “Amazing,” he breathed.

“Yes, it is,” Cloudberry said softly. “This is my favorite part of being a healer. I get to be the first to welcome every new baby into the Clan. Now, let’s leave Larksong in peace. We’ll send in an apprentice to freshen up her bedding later.”

Goosefeather rested a hand over the baby. At once, images burst into his head, so fast he could hardly make them out. Fourtrees silhouetted against the night sky, a view of camp from the Highrock, the eager faces of victorious Clanmates. 

“He’s going to become leader of ThunderClan!” Goosefeather gasped. He stared at Cloudberry. "We have to tell Doestar! This baby is special.”

He jumped up, but Cloudberry grabbed his wrist. “Every baby is special,” she said. “This child will grow up like any other. Don’t burden him with knowledge of his future.”

Goosefeather frowned. “I didn’t grow up like other kids,” he growled. “You knew I was going to be a healer.”

The elderly woman sighed. “You were always different, Goosefeather. I know it’s hard for you, but need to keep this to yourself. You have a very precious gift. Sometimes it might feel like a burden, but I believe StarClan gave it to you for a reason. Be grateful, and use it with care.” She glanced over her shoulder at the new mother. “Now let’s leave them in peace. It’s time to tell the Clan the good news.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ten years past and soon the nursery was so filled with children, Goosefeather could hardly squeeze into the nursery. In the same year that Larksong’s first son, Sun, was born, Harepounce had given birth to a little girl named White, while Rainfur was gifted with a baby born called Tawny. Four years afterward, Larksong and Harepounce had both given birth to their second children, a boy named Feather and a girl named Speckle. Then, three years ago, Rainfur had given birth to Dapple, a sweet young girl. Finally, just a month ago, Rainfur had given birth to another boy she’d named Thrush.

Goosefeather hadn’t been there for any of their births. Cloudberry had insisted on delivering the many babies herselves. Goosefeather believed she didn’t want him touching the newborns and seeing their future.

Larksong had taken to shooing Sun and Feather out of the nursery every morning, giving mothers their peace. Her sons ran around the clearing on sturdy legs.

“Did you see Sun jump?” Goosefeather asked Cloudberry. They sat near the firepit, waiting for a soft piece of meat to finish cooking for Nettlebreeze. “He’s already more powerful than his brother.”

“He’s older,” Cloudberry said. “Now lower your voice. Don’t let them hear you.”

Goosefeather rolled his eyes. “It’s just an observation!”

Cloudberry shook her head. “You see the future every time you look at him. Don’t let that blind you to the present, Goosefeather.”

“I can’t forget what I’ve seen,” Goosefeather growled. “Sun is going to become our leader, and that makes him special.”

“All children are special!” Cloudberry snapped. “To their mothers, they are the most perfect creatures to ever be born. But as healers, we must treat all our Clanmates equally. No one is more deserving of our care than the other.”

She stopped as Doestar approached. “Has everyone eaten?” she asked.

“Almost,” Cloudberry said. “Here, you can take the rest of the venison meet.” She pushed a bundle toward Doestar, but the leader shook her head.

“Save if for the nursery mothers. I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat,” Cloudberry murmured. “Your warriors don’t want to see you starve yourself.”

Doestar shook her head. “There are too many mouths to feed in ThunderClan. Seven children in the nursery! How will we feed them all? We’re nearly in the heart of winter.”

“With clever hunting,” Cloudberry insisted. “Trust your warriors, Doestar. ThunderClan will be just fine.”

Goosefeather looked down the yet to be cooked food. All of the game was plump and healthy. As long as StarClan continued to send them these gifts, they’d hardly notice winter passing through.


	12. Chapter 12

Goosefeather awoke with a start. The healer’s hut was bitterly cold and there was just enough moonlight to see his breath hanging in the air. Goosefeather stood and felt the chilly breeze pierce his bones. In a bed nearby, Cloudberry was snoring gently, cloak wrapped around herself.

Goosefeather knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. He slid out of bed and pushed out from the rock crag. The rock was cold to the touch and dotted with frost. The moon was hardly more than a claw in the indigo sky. Goosefeather winced as he followed the path into the clearing. The ground was hard underfoot, and it was so cold he could hardly breathe. The air was completely still, but he heard an owl calling in the distance. Goosefeather paused.

There was a faint groaning from one of the huts.

He stopped dead in horror as his Clanmates appeared around him, staggering, ribs showing under their skin, eyes building. The air was thick with wails of pain and grief. Squirrelwhisker and Rooktail sat at the firepit, simply using the fire to keep themselves warm. There wasn’t a single sign of food. Now even a berry. Nettlebreeze laid in the middle of the clearing, eyes clouded. No one paid attention to him. Instead, they stepped over the dead man, blinded from numb hunger.

A few people sat around the edge of the clearing, looking strong, their stomachs plump. But their eyes were filled with sorrow. Goosefeather knew they must be StarClan, watching as their descendents starved.

Goosefeather felt wetness around his pantlegs and looked down to see he was standing in thick snow. A bleak-eyed woman lurched close to him. “Mom?” Goosefeather whispered. She couldn’t hear him. She stumbled toward the food storage and leaned close to Rooktail.

“You said you’d go hunting,” she rasped, gasping for breath.

“I did,” Gosoefeather’s father growled. “But there’s no food in the forest.”

“We’re all going to die!” Squirrelwhisker wailed.

“No!” Goosefeather shouted. “I won’t let this happen!”

The vision ended, the future people vanishing. Suddenly, Goosefeather was alone in the moonlight clearing. He whirled around and raced for the hut built into the Highrock.

“Doestar! Wake up!”

He burst into the musty darkness. The leader sat up in her bed, eyes wide with alarm.

“Goosefeather! What’s wrong?”

“I’ve had a vision!” he wailed. “This winter will be too harsh. There won’t be any food, and we’re all going to die!”

Doestar stood up from bed. “Calm down,” she said.

The vines in front of the entrance rustled and Pineheart appeared. “Is everything okay?” he said.

“Goosefeather had a vision,” Doestar explained. “This is going to be a harder winter than usual.” Her voice was even, but Goosefeather could practically hear her heartbeat speed up.

Pineheart looked at Goosefeather. “Did StarClan tell you what to do” There was an edge to his voice. He’d never trusted Goosefeather much.

“No,” he admitted. “But we have a chance to do something, now that we’ve been warned.”

Doestar nodded to Goosefeather. “Go get Cloudberry.”


	13. Chapter 13

“We need to find a different source of food,” Doestar said, pacing up and down her hut. “Should we expand the territory? Send patrols into town?”

Pineheart shook his head. “I doubt our warriors will be happy about that.”

“I have an idea,” Cloudberry said, gazing into the distance. “When I was a child in RiverClan, there was once a winter so cold the river froze, trapping all the fish. Some of the warriors broke off a piece of ice. There was a fish inside, frozen and dead. But when the warmth of the camp melted the ice, the fish was perfectly preserved and fresh. Maybe we could freeze our game to save for when we run out of food.”

“But we don’t have any deep streams in our territory,” Pineheart pointed out. “And RiverClan will think we’re insane if they see us throwing good food into the river.”

“Plus if the river doesn’t freeze, it’ll wash the game away,” Goosefeather said.

“Maybe we could bury it, then,” Doestar said. “The earth freezes when it gets cold. If we buried the fresh game, it might freeze too. Then we could dig it up for when we need it.”

Goosefeather nodded. “If we send out extra hunting patrols before the first snow, we could store enough food to last all throughout winter.”

“I’ll send out a hunting patrol along with the dawn patrol,” Pineheart said. “You know, Sun, Tawny and White are just about old enough to become apprentices. We could really use the extra hands when hunting.”

“I’ll think about it,” Doestar said. “For now, Goosefeather, don’t tell anyone else about your vision. I don’t want anyone to panic. We can say we’re preparing for the chance of a hard winter, but no one must know what you’ve seen.”

Goosefeather sighed. Like usual, no one was to know of his power.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days passed, and the camp had been transformed. The clearing was dotted with large holes, each a length across and a length deep. As Goosefeather weaved between the holes toward the camp entrance, Stormtail climbed out from one of the holes.

“This is the worst,” he growled.

Adderfang hopped over one of the holes. “Yeah, but Doestar has a point. We should be preparing for the worst, especially with one big the Clan is now.” He dropped a pigeon into one of the holes, which was already filled with other game.

Stormtail began dumping dirt over the hole. “We’ve never done anything like this before.”

Goosefeather passed by the young warriors and stepped tot he side, waiting for a hunting patrol to bring in their latest catches. He watched Flashnose and Rainfur deposit a pigeon and two sparrows into a hole being dug by Rockfall and Heronwing, who were both dusted with dirt. Goosefeather noticed their hands were calloused and bleeding, and reminded himself to check on them at the end of the day.

He slipped through the camp entrance and climbed the ravine. The air was dry and cold, with heavy yellow clouds looming over the trees. The wind was light, rattling the branches and ruffling Goosefeather’s dark hair.

He took the path that led to Snakerocks, where a patch of catmint grew. Cloudberry wanted to preserve some leaves before they were spoiled by the cold. He could hear a hunting patrol near the border with town. Goosefeather stayed out of their way, walking into the grassy space at the foot of the smooth gray boulders that made up Snakerocks.

As he looked into the deep bracks of the rocks, his ears where filled with buzzing and the ground dipped beneath his feet. Two woman were arguing with each other. Goosefeather recognized one of them as Mapleshade, the woman who’d been teaching him battle moves every so often. The other had golden hair, her brown eyes sad and haunted. She seemed to be accusing Mapleshade of betraying her brother. She lunged at Mapleshade, but the other woman stepped out of the way, sending her tripping over a pile of stones. There was a flicker of movement, then something rose from the nearest rock. The blonde woman jumped back.

“Nathair! It bit me! Help!”

“Like you helped by children?” Mapleshade growled. “No, I think I’ll stay to watch you die.”

Goosefeather watched in horror as the blonde woman writhed on the ground. Mapleshade turned and hurried into the trees, peeking around to watch as the woman died. Then, the vision faded.

Goosefeather felt eyes burning into the back of his skull. He spun around to see Mapleshade watching him from the top of a rock. “What wrong?” she asked. “You look like you just watched your mother’s death.”

“Did you really let that woman get bitten by a snake?” Goosefeather demanded. “And leave her here to die?”

Mapleshade looked surprised. “Of course I did. I hate everyone in ThunderClan, and I won’t stop until I have my vengeance on every last one.”

“But you helped me!” Goosefeather stammered. “You showed me how to fight. That wasn’t vengeance.”

Mapleshade’s eyes gleamed. “I figured StarClan has already punished you enough,” she growled.

“What do you mean?” Goosefeather demanded, but Mapleshade had already turned to walk away. “Come back! How have they punished me? Tell me!”

The woman vanished and Goosefeather was left standing alone in the clearing, shivering.

All these visions, and he’d never seen his own future.


	15. Chapter 15

“I am proud to announce ThunderClan has two new apprentices,” Doestar called from the Great Rock. Behind her, the other leaders were outlined in silver. “Sun and Tawny!”

The crowd began to chant the names of the new apprentices, although neither of them were present. They’d been made apprentices just a few days ago. White would have as well, but she’d fallen sick and would need to recover first.

“ThunderClan is growing strong in preparation for winter,” Doestar went on.

“You must be busy with so many kids in camp,” Chiveclaw murmured to Cloudberry.

Cloudberry nodded. “Thank StarClan they’re all healthy and strong. Noisy, though!”

Echosnout laughed. “In my day, children knew to keep quiet.”

Above them, the WindClan leader, Heatherstar, had stepped forward and reported the wolf pack was back on the moor. Her warriors had chased them toward the Thunderpath.

A brisk wind rattled the branches of the giant oaks, sending a flurry of raindrops into the hollow. Houndstar jumped to his feet. “We should get home before it pours,” he called. “ShadowClan, to me!”

The tangled crowd parted in four directions, hurrying out of the hollow. Goosefeather ran beside his mother. Daisytoe was limping slightly from an ache in her calf. With a jolt, Goosefeather realized that his mother was getting old. She was on her sixty six year, old enough to be an elder. He stayed close to her as they made their way through the trees. Thick clouds had blown in to cover the full moon and raindrops pattered steadily at the branches.

ThunderClan raced down the ravine and into camp. Those who’d stayed behind from the Gathering greeted them, before retreating into their huts as the rain picked up. Goosefeather followed Cloudberry into their hut behind the rock drag.

“I might turn to ice by morning,” Cloudberry complained. “This weather always makes my bones ache.” She climbed stiffly into her bed. Goosefeather unclipped his cloak and threw it over her for extra warmth.

“The wind will blow the rain away by morning,” he comforted her.


	16. Chapter 16

Goosefeather was woken by the thrumming of raindrops on the rocky hut roof. Outside, the ferns were flattened and the clearing was awash with rivulets. Warriors ran from hut to hut, trying to find a comfortable place out of the windblown rain. The food stores had been covered with a huge blanket.

Pineheart surveyed camp with a frown. “If the camp floods, we’ll have to move to higher ground,” he said. “I’ll get Mumblefoot and Rooktail to find better shelter once they return from patrol.”

Mistpelt emerged from the elder’s hut on her way to the waste place then whined as her feet sank into the mud. “What idiot thought it was a good idea to dig up half the clearing?” she muttered. “Camp will become a sinkhole!”

Goosefeather looked down at the freshly turned soil that marked the storage holes. Each one bubbled with brown sludge. With the heavy rain, it would soak right through the game they’d saved. “Pineheart!” he shouted. “The food stores will be ruined! We have to dig it up and take it somewhere dry!”

The deputy stared at him. “But we just finished burying it! Where else can we put it? The entire forest is wet.”

Goosefeather sank to his knees, clawing at the nearest mud patch. “We can’t waste time. We have to dig it up before it rots!”

Pineheart ran to the warrior’s hut and summoned those still in their beds. Harepounce ran out from the nursery and started digging alongside Goosefeather. They didn’t stop until they hit a lump of soaked fur.

“A pigeon,” Harepounce panted. She hauled it out as Goosefeather kept clawing at the soil. With a squelch the pigeon was pulled free.

Goosefeather gazed at it with dismay. Its sides had caved in, the flesh eaten away by fat white maggots that writhed between the feathers. The remains stank of rot.

“It’s ruined,” Harepounce said.

All around them, the warriors dug up more rotten game. Soaked, filled with maggots, and completely inedible. Their precious stores were useless. Goosefeather looked up to see Doestar standing below the Highrock, her eyes wide with fear. Pineheart stood beside her, already organizing more hunting patrols.

Goosefeather felt a cold, heavy weight settle in his stomach like a stone. His visions would come true, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	17. Chapter 17

Harepounce was the first to die, refusing to eat a single mouthful from the comment they dug up the rotten game. She’d given all of her meager share to her children. The rain stopped and snow came, smothering the forest with silent whiteness, only pieced by groans of hunger and grief. Pineheart kept sending out patrols, but they never returned with any food.

Goosefeather and Cloudberry had turned their hands bloody raw scraping through the snow in search of herbs to soothe the bellyaches, coughs and fevers. Flashnose died from a sickness that racked her body with terrible spasms. Stagleap and Hollypelt went within the same night. BY the time Nettlebreeze collapsed in the middle of the clearing, no one had the strength to move his body. A circle of StarClan warriors sat around the dead man, their figures shiny.

Goosefeather stared down at the stiff old man, slowly being covered in snowflakes. Swiftbreeze staggered past, nearly tripping over Nettlebreeze’s legs.

“Careful!” Goosefeather growled.

The brown haired woman turned to him with cloudy eyes. Her face was covered in small scraps of bark. A few warriors had resorted to eating twigs in an effort to fill their stomachs.

“He can’t feel it,” Swiftbreeze rasped.

“He still deserves respect,” Goosefeather said. He was too weak to move Nettlebreeze himself, but he’d flipped the man onto his back folded his arms. Anyone who didn’t know better would think he was simply asleep.

He heard snow crunching and turned to see Cloudberry limping toward him. The healer was hollow beneath her skin. “Rabbitleap dug up some worms,” she croaked. “I’m sharing them with Rainfur and her kids. Do you want one?”

Goosefeather nearly gagged at the idea. “I’m fine,” he said. “You need them for than I do.”

“We did everything we could,” Cloudberry murmured. “None of this was your fault. The rain was just bad luck.”

Goosefeather lifted his head and looked at her. “There’s no such thing as bad luck,” he told her. “Only destiny. I knew this would happen, and nothing could have stopped it.”

He turned and stumbled through the snow toward the gorse tunnel. Churched slush showed where the patrol had gone out in hopes of finding anything to eat. Goosefeather scrambled up the ravine and into the silent forest.

His visions were a curse. StarClan hadn’t blessed him, they were punishing him. He understood, now, what Mapleshade had meant.

“Goosefeather?”

A soft voice made him stop and turn. A familiar dark figure was waiting beneath a bare oak tree.

“Pearnose!”

The dead woman looked more alive than any of his Clanmates. Goosefeather approached her.

“I saw what happened in ThunderClan,” Pearnose murmured. “My heart is breaking for you all.”

Goosefeather turned away. “I can’t believe there’s nothing I could do to stop it. I knew this was coming!”

The woman stood. “You lead a difficult live, my friend. You must learn that it is not your purpose to change the future. Instead, all you can do is shine a light into the darkness, like a small flame.”

Goosefeather sighed. “Then my gift is useless,” he whispered. “Everyone I see will bring me nothing but pain.”


	18. Chapter 18

The snow didn’t last forever. The days grew longer and the biting chill vanished from the air. The forest echoed with the sound of dripping water and tiny green buds appeared on the branches of trees. ThunderClan emerged, weak and blinded by the long months of darkness and horror.

On the first day of sunshine, everyone was out in the clearing. Rainfur ushered the children out of the hut. Since Harepounce’s death, she’d taken in White and Speckle. She was given first pick when one of the hunting patrols brought back something to eat.

“I need you to go find herbs for me,” Cloudberry said to Goosefeather. “Speckle has been complaining about a stomachache. I think it’s because this is the first decent meal she’s had since the snow.”

“Do you think there’s sickness in the camp? Maybe I should find chervil,” Goosefeather offered.

Cloudberry nodded cheerily. “Good idea.” She glanced darkness toward Doestar, who was climbing down from the Highrock. The leader was even thinner than her Clanmates, looking ragged and breathless.

Neither healer needed to discuss it, they both knew their leader was sick. “I’ll care for her myself,” Cloudberry announced. “Don’t let anyone else into her hut. All food and water must be left outside. Whatever herbs you find, bring them straight to me.” She paused and looked at Goosefeather. “Don’t let anyone know Doestar is ill. This is her last life, and the idea of losing their leader might send them into a panic.”

Goosefeather nodded and hurried out of camp. He ran into the forest and gathered as many herbs as he could find. Back at camp he sent Moonflower to get a pot of water. His sister’s eyes were round with worry.

He chose the biggest cut of meat from the food stores and took it to the leader’s hut. “Cloudberry!” he called softly.

“Are you alone?” Cloudberry rasped.

“Yes,” Goosefeather called.

“Good. Don’t let anyone come near.” Cloudberry reached on hand out, open palmed. Goosefeather handed her the food and water. “Could you stay here tonight?” she asked. “I need you close by.”

“Sure,” Goosefeather whispered. He sat down in front of the hut and leaned against the Highrock, getting comfortable enough to sleep. He raised his head to watch the stars strength against the dark sky. He prayed StarClan would watch over Doestar. She’d suffered so much. It would be unfair if she couldn’t see her Clan grow strong again.


	19. Chapter 19

Goosefeather was woken at dawn by the vines swishing open. Cloudberry stood in the hut entrance, shoulder slumped and eyes bleak with exhaustion. “She’s gone.”

Goosefeather swallowed back a cold lump of grief. “I’ll help you prepare her for the civil."

Cloudberry shook her head. "I'll do it myself. We can't let whatever she had spread through the Clan."

Gooseberry wanted to protest, but his mentor was right. Cloudberry knew what she was doing, and all he could do was honor her wishes.

Cloudberry ducked back into the hut. A moment later, she hauled Doestar into the open. Goosefeather had already warned his Clanmates to stay back, so they all watched in horrified silence as Cloudberry dragged Doestar’s body into the center of the clearing. She stopped and looked around. “You can honor our leader without putting yourselves in danger from the sickness,” she rasped. “For your own sakes, stay back.”  
She sat down beside Doestar’s body.

One by one, the ThunderClan folk walked past at a safe distance. Fallowsong was coughing and Goosefeather made a mental note to give her catmint later. She wouldn’t have greencough yet, but nothing good would come if he waited. When he looked at Doestar’s unmoving body, he could see a starry figure laying beside her, cold and lifeless, wrapped in a thick white cloak.

They’d be sitting vigil for Cloudberry soon.

“I’ll bury Doestar,” Cloudberry said once everyone had paid their respects. “Goosefeather, you must take Pineheart to the Moonstone for her leader’s ceremony. I’m too weak to make the journey. I trust you know what to do.”

Goosefeather nodded numbly. He didn’t want to leave the camp. If he came back, would Cloudberry still be here?

“You’ve been a wonderful apprentice, Goosefeather,” Cloudberry said, as if she could read his thoughts. “You’ll be a wonderful healer as well. Trust your instincts and remember what I’ve taught you.” She stood up and grew him into a tight embrace. “Good-bye, my friend.”

Goosefeather couldn’t speak through the lump in his throat. “I can’t leave you,” he whispered.

“But I must leave you,” Cloudberry replied. “You think you are alone, but there is at least one thing all of us share: none of us can change the future.” She lifted her head and gazed at him. “I don’t envy your gift, Goosefeather. You must learn to live with the worst knowledge. Put your Clan first in all things, and StarClan will light your path.”

She turned away, leaving Goosefeather in his own cold sorrow. Pineheart approached him. “Shall we go?” he asked softly. His eyes were red with grief. He glanced at Doestar’s body. “I could never be half the leader she was. I didn’t think this day would ever come. I didn’t really want it to.”

“Doestar will watch over you from StarClan,” Goosefeather said. “You’ll be fine.”

Hope flashed through Pineheart’s eyes. “Have you had a vision?”

Goosefeather nodded, knowing it wasn’t true. He led Pineheart out of camp, shooting one last look at Cloudberry.

Their journey was silent. All through the forest, across the moor, the Thunderpath, and to Highstones. They reached the Moonstone’s tunnel as night fell. It took longer than usual, since both of them were sick after the starvation. Pineheart hesitated at the mouth of the tunnel, but Goosefeather plunged into the shadows, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. After a moment he heard another pair of footsteps echoing through the tunnel.

The Moonstone sparkled as they entered the cavern. Without speaking, Goosefeather and Pineheart sat down with their backs against the crystal. Goosefeather felt eyes burning into him as he closed his eyes, and whispers sounded from the shadows. He ignored them and slipped into darkness.

He found hismelf standing in a clearing, although it wasn’t one he recognized. Pineheart stood in the middle of the grassy space, surrounded by nine starry figures. Among them was Pearnose, who nodded to Goosefeather. One by one, the StarClan folk stepped forward to give Pineheart a gift.

As the last member of StarClan was approaching, Goosefeather’s ears began to buzz. The grassy clearing vanished and Goosefeather found himself standing into a colorful enclosure with a red stoned house looming over him. His heart pounded with fear and he rushed to the fence, hoping to climb over it and back into ThunderClan territory. Then he noticed a sturdy man with auburn hair standing on front of him: Pineheart!

A door opened on the side of the house and a townsfolk stepped out. Pineheart, with a smile, walked over to greet the man. Goosefeather’s eyes widened in shock. He tried to call out to his leader, but no sound came out. Pineheart unclipped his cloak and draped it over one arm, then followed the man back into the house and the door closed behind him.

Goosefeather stared in horror. The red stoned house and the brightly colored flowers faded away and he was back in the clearing. The StarClan fol had vanished and Pinestar stood in front of him, trembling with excitement.

“I received nine gifts from StarClan!” he shouted happily.

Goosefeather nodded, fully knowing Pinestar would betray his Clanamtes, Doestar, and the warrior code. Every sunrise from now, Goosefeather would wake and wonder if this was the day his leader abandoned their Clan. He couldn’t tell anyone about this, not even Pinestar, because that was not the purpose of the vision. All he could do was wait, watch and be prepared.

He was cursed to keep his knowledge of the future a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard a lot of people don't like Goosefeather's Curse, and it's easy to see why. The entire book is just sad. It seems like nothing good ever happens to Goosefeather.  
> I, however, love this story. It's a tragedy and it's well written as one. I think more people would enjoy it if it wasn't supposed to be a kid's book.
> 
> The next book will be Yellowfang's Secret. After that we have Tallstar's Revenge and Crookedstar's Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other books, I'm doing away with the idea of apprentices and kits just kind of appearing without one or both of their parents being mentioned. Soooo here's the family layout for the younger members of the Clans:
> 
> Rabbitleap, Poppydawn and Heronwing's father is Mumblefoot.  
> Swiftbreeze's parents are Flashnose and Littlestep.  
> Hawkheart's parents are Heatherstar and Gorsefoot.  
> Stormtail, Smallear and Rockfall are all brothers. Their parents are Hollypelt and Nettlebreeze.  
> Adderfang is an extra brother for Sunstar and Featherwhisker with their parents being Larksong and Flamenose.


End file.
